Bright Side
by Thisbee08
Summary: Things change after Wars end. Sometimes they're never the same. Rated M just to be safe.


**A/N - Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K.R, Kelly Rowland and Something With Numbers.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Procrastination**

Harry sat at the table with Hermione and the Weasleys. Arthur and Molly had gone off somewhere, probably talking to Order members. The party around them was going off, a great celebration fro Ron's 20th birthday.

"Miss Granger, care to have this dance with me? To this fabulous song." Asked George. He had come a long way after the war and had finally regained his usual spark. He missed Fred everyday, but the day after the battle Harry had talked to him about where Fred had gone and how he would see him again, he had started his way to recovery.

Hermione laughed "It would be my pleasure Mr Weasley, but I do have a boyfriend you know?"

"And I, a girlfriend. But they don't have to know, do they?"

"I guess not."

Hermione and George walked away from the table and started dancing among their friends to Commander by Kelly Rowland. Hermione had sure changed a lot since the war. Harry and Ron couldn't believe how much she liked to party. She was still the bookish girl, but had learned to relax and have fun.

"Bloody George," Ron said, grinning, "Always the flirt."

"Hemione's not helping, always flirting back." Harry laughed.

"Mm," Ron turned to Harry, "You gonna get me another beer?"

"If it involves you paying me, then maybe."

"It's my birthday! Go on, another Radler."

Harry laughed, "You're obsessed."

"They're the best thing ever! Smart Aussies."

Harry laughed and went to get Ron another beer, his favourite. Ever since they had tried the Barefoot Radler in Australia when they wen to pick up Hermione's parents, he had had them imported for every special occasion.

"Here you go. Shall I have the Hangover potion ready on your bedside table in the morning?" Harry smirked.

"I haven't had that many, only two. Or three. Was it three?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry laughed and turned to look at the group of dancers. The Wealsey's had set up table's at the back of the Burrow with a large dancefloor reaching towards the orchard. There were so many people, the Order, The DA, friends from Hogwarts, family members, workers from WWW and a few of Harry's team mates from Quidditch, as well as a few of Ginny's Harpy friends.

Hermione was now dancing with Saxon, Harry's closest friend from the National Quidditch Team. Harry been picked for this year's National Team to compete in the World Cup along with players from the Arrows, Cannons, and the Harpy's, which was a great surprise being the first time a girl had been picked for the team.

Harry walked over towards his to friends.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and collapsed into him.

Harry chuckled, "I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

"I only had oneeeee," She protested.

"Exactly. You could never hold your liquor"

She punched him lightly in the chest, "Oh shut up".

Saxon reached forward and pulled Hermione off of Harry," I'll take her back to Ron." He then blushed, "Oh and could you tell Taviana where I am?"

"Of course. And thanks," Harry grinned.

"No prob."

Harry turned back into the crowd of dancers. He spotted Taviana Ginnettes, the Harpy on the National team, talking to Amelia Blackthorne, hr best friend and member of the Tutshill Tornadoes. He made his way over to the two girls. Taviana saw him and smiled, Amelia turned around.

"Having fun?" he asked.

Amelia draped her arm around his shoulders, her long reddish brown hair cascading down both their arms.

"We are having a very good time. But I think I would be having an even better time if you told me the name of that guy of there with the dark skin." Amelia said, pointing with her finger towards someone.

Harry looked to where she was pointing, "That would be Dean Thomas."

"Cutie, I'm going in. How do I look?" she aske while doing a little twirl.

"Stunning" Harry appraised, looking at her outfit of acid wash jeans, leaopard print singlet, black biker jacket and towering black heels. He fixed up her hair a bit then stood back.

Amelia lightly tapped his cheek and said "What would I do without you Mr Potter?".

She kissed his cheek and started walking towards Dean.

Harry turned to Taviana, "Saxon wanted me to tell you he was just going to take Hermione back to Ron."

Tav blushed.

"You two an item yet?" he asked.

She blushd even more, "No, we just….hang out a lot."

Ever since Tav had swung a Bludger towards Saxon in the Arrows vs. Harpy game and knocked him out cold, they had been getting a lot closer, which pleased Harry because Taviana was a very good friend of his and so was Saxon.

Taviana Ginnettes was previously a Wollongong Warrior from Australia until she had to move over to England with her family. Her coach put in a good word to Gwenog Jones, saying she was one of the best female quidditch players he had ever seen. Despite the fact her first name didn't begin with a G, although her last name did, Gwenog still put her on the team after a few tryouts. They nicknamed her 'Goldie' after her wavy, golden hair, that seemed to look like she had just comeout of the ocean after a surf. She still played as a Beater for the Female Team in Australia when the 'Australian 'Girls vs. Guys' Cup' competed. There was a lot of talk after she joined the Harpy's because of her looks. The green robes matched with her gold hair made her look like a walking Quidditch advert for Australia – Green and Gold, national colours. She was named No.1 in the Annual Most Popular Female Quidditch Players survey taken by Wizards Weekly and Quidditch Weekly, mainly because of her stunning looks. She was short, tan, curvaceous but very thin, with her signature gold hair, but had an innocent look. She was possibly the most ferocious Quidditch player Harry had ever seen, even more than the Weasley's youngest daughter. Yet she was agreed as the nicest person anyone had ever met and had so many friends. Harry had treasured her like a baby sister ever since they had to do a photo shoot for Quidditch Weekly, after Harry was named the Most Popular Male Quidditch Player by Witch Weekly and Quidditch Weekly. She looked beautful tonight in a gold chiffon halter dress.

"Let's dance, we're looking like idiots just standing here." She said as a sloer song came on.

Harry wrapped his hands around her back, as did she.

She rested her head on his chest, "I'm so tired. Gwenog is making us work like 10 ten times harder for the Puddlemere game. I swear, she's in love with Oliver Wood."

Harry laughed, "There's like 6 years difference in their age."

"Who cares, he's good looking."

He laughed again.

They just swayed to the music until it ended.

"Tav?"

No reply.

"Tav?", he laughed, "Wake up."

He shook her a bit until she woke up.

She laughed, "Oh I'm sorry. I think I'll go back to my table and sit down."

"Come on."

Harry walked back with Taviana with her head on his shoulder. They sat down at her table of quidditch players. She started shivering so Harry gave her his leather jacket. She put it on and laughed as it came down way past her hands.

"It's so warm!" she exclaimed, cuddling into it and resting her head on his shoulder. He put his rm around her.

"Quite the ladies man tonight aren't you Harry?"

Harry looked up to see George walking towards him.

"Not really. I'm looking after all my sister's" he chuckled.

"Guess what. Our Ronniekins has been thinking of popping the question."

"What? Why wouldn't he tell me about this?" Harry asked.

"Well, he hasn't told anyone, but I saw him walking into the jewellers on one of his breaks this past week. He was looking at rings. When he came back I asked where he went and he just stuttered something about Hermione birthday present." George explained.

Harry laughed, "but that's in 7 months. Hermiones 21st is two months after my 20th."

Georgie grinned, "Well, you know Ronald, takes a while to work up the courage to do something big."

Harry shivered. It really was cold.

"Can you look after Tav? I'm going inside to get a blanket or something." Harry asked George.

George nodded and stood up to move next to Taviana.

"You're going out with Katie Bell aren't you?" Taviana asked George.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"I met her when I went in to buy some stuff from your shop and we got talking."

"You buy stuff from my shop?"

She laughed, "Of course. How else am I meant to get revenge on exes."

He let out a huge laugh, "I've been working on some more products, maybe tey can help you."

"Maybe I can help you design some, you know, for your witch's range. A revenge line."

"Sound's like a deal."

Harry left the two and walked inside the Burrow, heading towards the linen cupbord under the stairs to look for a blanket.

"Having fun dear?" asked Mrs Weasley as Harry passed the kitchen.

"It's a great party." He replied.

He walked into the lounge room and walked towards the cupboard, seeing the door already open. The linen cupbaord was quite large. You could walk around inside. He stepped into the cupboard and proceeded to bump heads the someone.

"Don't let the door..."

_**SLAM**_

"close!"

Harry groaned. He had run into someone with such a force he was knocked over.

He sat up on a pile of towels, holding his head.

"Is there a light in here?" he asked.

"Harry?"

A light turned on.

_She _was sitting at the other end of the linen cupboard.

"Ok, um, I guess I'll go then" he said.

"The door doesn't open". She said.

"What? I'll just use my wand then."

He patted his pockets, but couldn't find his wand.

"Shit! Where is it!"

"Where did you leave it?" she asked.

"…. In my bedside drawer. Shit" he said, "Where's yours?"

"In my pocket, I just didn't feel like opening the door." She said sarcastically, "I left it with mum."

There was a long awkward pause that seemed to last an hour.

"I … was just getting a blanket, for Taviana" he explained.

She lifted up a few tea towels, "For mum".

Another awakard silence ensued.

She sighed, "I miss you Harry. We used to be friends, and now we don't talk."

"We can never be friends."

"Wha..but..Harry?"

"No, we couldn't." he paused for a while, then took a shaky breath, "You need to know what happened before the final battle."

"Harry I know. You, Ron and Hermione explained it to us."

"No that was different."

"….. go on."

Harry proceeded to tell her everything he thought about her when he was Horcrux hunting.

**

* * *

**

Ron and George walked into the kitchen.

"Hello darlings, what's up?"

"I just came in hre to look for Harry, he was getting a blanket for Tav, but he's been a while." stated George.

"Ok well, if you see Ginny could you get her to bring those tea towels to me quickly." She asked her son.

"Well, if Harry's looking for a blanket, he'd probably be in the linen cupboard."

"Ginny went there to get the tea towels…."

"What?" asked Ron.

"I said Ginny went to the linen cupbaord."

"Shit Shit Shit Shit" he said rushing towards the linene cupboard.

He unstuck the door to the linen cupbaord and pulled it open.

"and I walked into the Forest and saw Voldemort and….."

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"We got stuck." Ginny said, standing up, grabbing the tea towels she seemed to wan to say something to Harry but decided not to and rushed out of the cupbaord towards the kitchen.

Harry stood up and walked out of the cupboard.

"Well, that was…..something."

"You were just stuck in a cupboard with Ginny, who you haven't talked to in two years. It's meant to be hell." Ron said.

"Well, she, uh, yeah. … I should probably get this to Tav."

Harry and Ron walked ouside towards where Taviana was sitting.

"Here you go, Tav" said Harry.

She took off his jacket and handed it back to him. He wrapped the blanket around her and put his jacket back on.

"Video!" called Mr Weasley.

George had managed to create a version of a muggle video camera that could work by magic and ever since Arthur had been filming everything.

Harry, Ron and Taviana stood up as Mr Weasley started to video them.

Taviana pulled Ron into a big hug and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush, before leaning back against Harry, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy Birthday!" she called, and Ron pulled both of them into a hug before they all started laughing.

Mr Weasley moved onto the WWW workers saying birthday messages to Ron.

"Hey guys, good night hey?" asked Saxon.

"Yeah," said Harry. He gave Ron a meaningful look and they both stood up, "You know what, me and Ron just remembered we had to go speak to Hermione. See you two later."

Taviana started stuttering before Harry gave her a pointed look.

Harry and Ron started walking through the crowd. Part way through Ron walked off to talk to some other people so Harry kept on walking. He accidently bumped into someone and caught them before they hit the floor.

"….Sorry"

"S'okay" Ginny said.

He pulled her back up, "I, uh, didn't get to finish what I was telling you."

"It's okay, I don't need to know."

"Yes. You do." He said it with such a force she stopped completely, "Can we go somewhere….less crowded?"

She nodded and turned toward the orchard.

They walked through the trees.

"I saw Voldemort. And, he shot the Killing Curse at me" he heard her take a sharp breath. She'd heard it before, she just couldn't belive it.

"And you know how they say that your life flashes before your eyes?"

She nodded.

"It happens. And I saw things. But the last thing I saw, felt, was….. our last kiss."

He stopped walking, but she kept going until she realized he wasn't next to her and turned around.

Her eyes grew watery; eccentuated by the dark smoky make-up, she tugged at the hem of her black dress with the square beaded neckline and she shifted on her black pumps, making her long layered red hair swing.

She hastily wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, looked up at Harry and stared into his eyes.

Harry went went to say something but she shook her head and started walking past him back to the party.

He grabbed her hand and she took a sharp breath.

"Look at me."

She kept looking away.

"Look."

She started turning her hand, but stopped at their hands, his holding onto her wrist.

"Don't leave."

"I have to" she said.

His hand went slack and she started walking again.

"You don't have to!" he yelled after her.

She turned around, taking small steps back.

"Two years! It took you two years!" she yelled back, storming towards him.

She slapped across the face.

"I'm not angry at you for leaving me to go hunting, I understood that, I wasn't angry at all with you."

"You don't know how much you mean to me." He whispered.

She stared into his eyes, as if to see into his soul.

It started to rain, but she didn't move.

It started pouring down.

She blinked.

And then she kissed him. A quick peck on the lips.

Her eyes widened and she started walking back, tears escaping her eyes.

Harry watched her walk backwards, and internal fight going on inside him.

".I…I'm….oh what the hell. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he yelled.

She stopped.

"I'm desperately, hopelessly in love with you! I think about you all the time!, I can stop thinking about! I don't care how gorgeous other girls are, because I could only imagine ever being with you! I need you!" he yelled.

She was sobbing now, but it turned into laughter.

And then she started running, she ran into Harry's arms, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him furiously.

It was the sweetest kiss he'd ever felt and he felt every single emotion she put into it.

It seemed to go for hours, they were drenched from the rain, freezing and shivering.

She pulled back and felt his face, "I love you. So much."

He buried his face into her hair, comforted.

"Ginny."

* * *

**Stay With Me Bright Eyes **- Something With Numbers

_If you were the melody, then I would be the song;_  
_Together we would make everybody sing along,_  
_Whistling and a singing through the hall and through the streets_  
_Everybody's dancing and there moving to the beat._

_Baby, don't go now_  
_Don't go now_  
_Don't go now_  
_'Cause i need you right here._  
_I'll give away anything and everything for this._

_If I was a shadow, then you would be the sun,_  
_Together we would always because you the only one._

_If I was a poem then you would be the pain,_  
_Together we would need each other like a rose needs rain._  
_Don't go now_  
_Don't go now_  
_Don't go now_  
_'Cause i need you right here_  
_I'll give away anything and everything for this._

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling,_  
_And never go,_  
_I'll never get over you._

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling,_  
_and never go,_  
_I'll never get over you._

_If I was the magic, then you would be the trick;_  
_Together we will challenge what everybody thinks_

_If I was the villain then I would still you heart,_  
_I would take it everywhere with me in a jar._

_Baby,_  
_Don't go now_  
_Don't go now_  
_Don't go now_  
_'Cause i need you right here,_  
_I'll give away anything and everything for this_

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling,_  
_And never go_  
_I'll never get over you._

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling_  
_And never go_  
_I'll never get over you._

_Feels like I'm drowning in the rain,_  
_If I shout aloud,_  
_You won't even hear me now._

_Feels like I'm drowning in the rain,_  
_If I shout aloud,_  
_You won't even hear me now._

_Feels like I'm drowning in the rain,_  
_If I shout aloud,_  
_You won't even hear me now._

_Feels like I'm drowning in the rain,_  
_And If I shout aloud,_  
_You won't even hear me now._

_Won't even hear me!_

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling;_  
_And never go,_  
_I'll never get over you._

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling;_  
_And never go,_  
_I'll never get over you._

* * *

_**A/N**_

******Reviews are pretty good. :)**


End file.
